Haters, Lovers
by inuwhat
Summary: Changed the title! {A/U} Kagome is some tomboy who doesn't like the most popular (and cutest) guy in school. His girlfriend, Kikyo, is the most popular girl in school. What happens when the couple meets Kagome? A little fire starts when a popstar(KOUGA!)c
1. A Sad Beggining

inu-gurl: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! I wrote a new fic! It's about Kagome who is a tomboy at school (they never seen her with a skirt and girly stuffs) and Inu-Yasha is the one who is popular with a popular girlfriend named Kikyo. But...Even if he is surrounded by people who adore and admire him... he doesn't feel like his heart is full....what is it that is missing...? Then he meets the girl who doesn't admire him... or has a crush on him...

****

Anyway! I hope you like it! It's....heheh.....gonna be sess/kag or inu/kag.....I decide.....I think it should be.....^%&*?_=@!1~`3\|}{][4$*--*/+/*. Yep. That's what it'll be...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any other anime and do not like that thought. hmm...... T_T I'm sad thinking 'bout it...

Prologue 

"Mama!" a six year old Kagome yells happily as she runs down the stairs in a cute little skirt

"What is it dear?" her mother says softly as she rocks a little baby boy gently back and forth. 

"Can I go to Kikyo's birthday party on Sunday, Mama?" the eager six year old said happily as she jumped up and down.

"Mmm....I don't see why not." her mother replied nicely as she hummed a small song to the one year old Sota. 

"Please be quiet Kagome. Sota has to go to sleep."

"Okay." Kagome whispered. 

"Hmm....We have to go shopping to buy your friend Kikyo a present." Kagome's mother said softly as she put Sota into a crib.

"Yippee!" Kagome yelled.

Sota started crying nonstop.

"Oh!" her mother said as she started tending to the now crying baby. 

"Oh....Uh....sorry." Kagome said blushing. 

(A/N: Okay.....I'm lazy right now so....I'm gonna skip up to the party okay? -_-)

"Hi Kagome-chan!" her three best friends said together. 

"What'cha giving Kikyo for a present, huh?" the six year old Sango said eagerly, as she tried to rustle through the box. 

"Probably a....dress....or....some kind of pony..." Miroku said as he shook it hard.

"Can you tell ME...?" Kikyo said happily as she looked up at her with TELL ME!!! eyes.

"Nuh-uh. It's a surprise." Kagome said as she placed it on the table full of presents.

"Oh well then...Let's play!" Kikyo said as she grabbed Kagome and Sango's hands-(Miroku was at the snack table.....what a pig...)-and ran towards everyone else to play.

(A/N: Um.....I don't know much about 6 year old games so...Can I skip ahead...? If yes....Arigato! If no.....O_O whatever....)

A while passed after everyone was sweating from running around...And everyone had had cake already--(specially Miroku....spent MOST, not all of the time, eating.)

"Presents Kikyo!" Kikyo's mother said as she cleaned up the tables and brought out the plates and stuff. 

"oOo! Wai!" Kikyo squealed as she walked up to the table. 

Mostly everyone gave her a toy that she had ALWAYS wanted...she didn't like most dresses cause she was picky--but....she looooooooooved the pretty ones...

When she got to Kagome's present, she almost gasped out loud but held it in.

It was a rotten old glob of stuff and Kagome was going to cry.

Someone had switched the pink dress she had wasted ALL her money on--for this thing! 

Kikyo felt like she was going to cry. 

"This...is your idea of a surprise Kagome-chan?" Kikyo said, tears falling down her cheeks. 

"You said it was the best thing ever at school and I waited. You gave me THIS?!"

Kikyo ran to her room and cried.

They all gave her dishonorable looks and walked away from her except Sango and Miroku.

"That wasn't it...was it?" Miroku said worriedly.

"No...!" Kagome said angrily. 

"Then...where is it?" Sango said quietly.

"Someone switched it....And I bet I know who did..." Kagome said angrily.

She glared at the boy in a red outfit. He was laughing like crazy with his friends. 

A/N: heehee.....like it? R/R if you want more of this story! I need up to 10 reviews for another chapter! I'm not asking for much! I hope you review after reading...on ANY story you read. ^_^

Eee.....I'll write more next time.......


	2. Luigi's and a bunch of weird girls

inu-gurl: WAI!!!! I got OVER ten reviews (that's a GOOD thing!) so....WAI!!! And to my reviewers who said I shouldn't skip up to different times....*pulls doggy ears* (that come out of nowhere...) down* GOMEN NASAI! I'm just lazy....sometimes...*doggy ears slant* 

Well....Enjoy my chap! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-Yasha or any other known products by Rumiko Takahashi or the anime and manga writers ho-kay? Do YOU know anyone in ff.net who owns what they write?!

Chapter 2: To the present time. 

After 11 years.....

"See ya later!" a Kagome in sweats and a t-shirt says as she vigorously puts on her socks, shoes, school supplies in backpack, backpack on back and ties her hair--in only 35 seconds!

"Bye dear!" Kagome's mother says as she packs a lunch for Sota.

Sota is in his room, changing. 

Kagome runs swiftly to the end of the block-where the bus was waiting. Her hair flip flopped on her back as she walked in.

"Konnichi-wa!" Sango said as she scooted over to the window side. 

"You too." Kagome said kindly as she sat down. 

"Hey, Kagome." Miroku said as he turned towards her. (He's on the other side)

"I have a question for you. Why don't you wear a skirt or something GIRLY, huh?" Miroku said. 

Kagome simply stared at him and said, "'Cause I don't want to." She turned her face and suddenly made an interest in the window's scratches.

"Feh." Miroku said.

What Kagome didn't know that the whole time...People were watching her from a close distance...

~*~*~*

{A/N: I'll leave this for you to wonder about....^__^ I love this... But I hate school...and all it's homework...=( }

The bus stopped and everyone got off and onto the school lawn.

"Hurry up Sango-chan!" Kagome eagerly said as she jumped over sleeping people and flying stuff with ease.

"I'm...trying, okay Kagome-chan?!" Sango said as she dodged a couple flying papers while trying not to step on someone.

Kagome walked up the stairs quickly, with the poor Sango lagging behind, having gotten yelled at by stepping on a stomach which she had mistaken for a giant spider....

Kagome had to save Sango from the attack of Giant Spider stomachs and curses that flew from nowhere.

Sango had scared off most of them with her famous DON'T-TOUCH-ME-LOOK, but...there was too many people...

(A/N: Go Sango's glare!!! YEA!)

The bell suddenly rang and...pretty much like always....Sango and Kagome were tardy.

Kagome and Sango snuck into their seats and sat down.

"Higurashi, Kagome. Touchi, Sango. It seems...that you were both late..." the teacher said with a scary teacher's toneless voice. 

(A/N: Don't you just hate those? ~_^)

"......Go stand in the hall." 

...So Kagome and Sango stood in the hall.

...And...following after them.....

"Hiroiku, Inu-Yasha....you're late." the teacher said with the same tone he used before.

~*~*~*

"Feh. I'm here aren't I?" Inu-Yasha scoffed. 

"Stand in the hall." 

"Feh."

"Stop saying feh.."

"No."

The teacher removed his glasses.

"Wak.." Inu-Yasha said as he ra-WALKED out of the classroom. 

The students went back into their seats after the teacher had put his glasses back on.

(A/N: I suggest that you look at the Ranma book that has the teacher in it. Notice the glasses. Why doesn't he take it off????)

Inu-Yasha was **_8 _**feet away from Kagome and Sango. 

...Kagome was shaking a fist at him from her side....

(She hated him....okay...not really? I dunno what to say! @-@)

Inu-Yasha glared at her, but Sango saw him and glared back. She beat him at it. (She's more experienced...)

Kagome didn't notice. She was too busy looking down the empty hallway. She felt that there was someone there. 

And...Kikyo WAS there...she was the one that Kagome had expected to be there. 

"Konnichi-wa Inu-Yasha kun!" Kikyo said happily. 

"Hello." Inu-Yasha said as Kikyo kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh...Hello KAGOME..." Kikyo said mindlessly. 

(She knows that Kagome didn't bring the bad present but is mad at her anyways... She knows it is Inu-Yasha too... @-@)

~*~*~*

Kagome didn't reply. She hated Kikyo.

Why?

She didn't know, but she was hating her more every day. 

Some of the reasons were....

one: for never forgiving her.

two: she was different now.

three: SHE IS SO ANNOYING AND I HATE HER!

Kagome twitched as she played the moment when they were six in her head.

Kagome suddenly got sick at herself for wearing a dress then... She hated dresses. 

Especially one's that were puffy and fat. Ruffles, pink, and GIRLY-ish.

She didn't care if she was called a tomboy.

Actually. She was proud of that. She hated it when the boys woo-ed her or said she looked weird when ever she was forced to wear a dress. 

She only wore dresses for her dad. She always acted if she was happy--for him. But...He had died when she was in elementary school. In 2nd grade. That was the only time that Kagome had cried since--besides yawning...(that makes you get tears... If you don't...whatever..) 

Kikyo had been nice to her for the first week of mourning, but soon never talked to her again. Kagome was feeling like shit. Why was she going through all this? How did this come up? She started shaking off the thoughts in her head. 

Kagome jumped up when the bell (behind her.) had rang. 

"Ow..." Kagome said as she covered her ears.

"I was going to warn you but I didn't think you'd hear me............" Sango said.

"It's okay..." Kagome said to Sango kindly. "But....I think I'm going to go deaf AND hungry if I don't get something to eat..." Kagome said as her stomach growled. Sango chuckled. "Yea.."

~*~*~*

"We can go off campus now...!" Sango said happily. 

"Finally!!!" Kagome cheerfully said as she and Sango left to the Luigi's to get some lunch. 

(A/N: Um....ish that a real place.....???) 

Kagome and Sango looked at the line.

"There's a line..." Kagome said with dot eyes.

"...A LOOOOONG line.." Sango said with dot eyes too.

"They're all GIRLS..." Kagome said confused as she looked at the line. "Wonder why..."

"EeEe!!!!!" the girls yelled happily as they waddled around at the cash register and counter.

"It's KOUGA-KUN!!!!! *faint*" a girl in a blue mini skirt said as she fainted.

"Something wrong with them..." Sango and Kagome said as they waited for all of them to faint. Which they didn't.

"Oh well...I'm not going to wait for a long time...!" Kagome angrily said as she headed for the door.

"Me neither--" Sango said as she stopped talking. "Kagome! There's a guy behind you!"

"Huh?" Kagome said as she peeked at the corner of her eye. She jumped back. "Who're you, ne?!"

"Oh..." Kagome said as she realized that it was Hiroiku, Sesshomaru. "What're you doing, following me huh?!"

'It's...Kagome...?!' Sesshomaru thought amazed as he looked up at her. 

"Feh. I was doing nothing of the kind." Sesshomaru said. "I was making my way to the door."

With dot eyes, Kagome pointed to the one 5 feet in front of him. "It's over THERE..."

"......." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the door without looking at Kagome.

"HO-kay then...." Kagome said as she walked away from the door way. 

"Eh?" Kouga said behind the counter hiding. "It's....a girl...But....Why isn't she running after me huh?" He started sneaking out and headed towards her. 

~*~*~*

Inu-Yasha was in front of Luigi's, looking for a place to eat when someone caught his eye.

"What?!" Inu-Yasha said angrily as he saw the bastard Kouga sneak up to his girlfriend Kikyo.

'Why did Kikyo wear clothes like that anyway? Oh well....I think she looks better that way anyway...' Inu-Yasha thought as he walked up furiously to the door.

He slammed the door open. 

Everyone looked at him and Kouga by Kagome.

"oOo....Don't tell me there's gonna be a fight...!" a girl who popped up from the fainted dead said curiously.

"Yea!!!!" Another girl in pink said.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!!!!" a fat girl said. 

"Who let you go near my woman, bastard?!?!" Inu-Yasha said loudly.

"Huh. This isn't your woman." Kouga said.

"What do you mean?" Inu-Yasha said angrily.

"Look closely." Kouga scoffed.

He did. 

"You're...not Kikyo..." Inu-Yasha said as if he was going to die.

"Bastard! Who do you think I was huh?!" Kagome said angrily. "Let's go Sango." 

"Sure..." Sango said eyeing the two men.

"That's just weird...." the fat girl said. 

"Yea..." another said.

" No fight...I wanna see a fight!!!" the girl in pink said.

"You two. FIGHT!" the fat girl said as she pointed to Inu-Yasha and Kouga.

"Uh..." Kouga said.

"See ya!" Inu-Yasha said as he left with a cloud of dust behind him.

"NO!!!!" Kouga said as he was forced to fight a girl in sumo clothes...(with a top of course...)

~*~*~*

"That baka....kuso..." Kagome mumbled as she did a math problem.

A/N: that's all! Bai! 15 reviews plz!!!! Thanks!

That button? Click it and get $55 dollars....Click it!


	3. Kouga!

Inugurl: wahahahahahahaha! What a stupid laugh that is...sounds like I'm crying...Well! I want at LEAST some more reviews you know!!! 

It's okay if they're flames....that just means I want to hurt the people who give it to me...that's all. 

*-*

Disclaimer: I want reviews!!!!!! Wait....wrong subject! never mind! 

*take two*

Disclaimer: I still want-wait....can I get a script on this?!

*take three*

Disclaimer: Reviews are-hey! who wrote this stupid script anyways! I'll sue this person!

some guy: eh...you did..

Inugurl: oh! In that case this is a GREAT script! sugoi!!!!!

Chapter 3: R/R! wait...@.@ omg I'm stupid...

(A/N: I lost where I left off at sorry....I have to speed things up to a weekend....-_- forgive me!)

Kagome runs out the door with a tank top and mini shorts on.

Sango had told her to wear something like a dress but Kagome argued ALOT. 

Sango had found her this outfit in the back of Kagome's closet...WAAAY back

.

Kagome had never worn this kind of stuff before and felt weird..

'Ergh...and I'm going to be in PUBLIC too!" Kagome whined in her mind.

She started wondering what everyone would say she looked like. 

Stupid probably.

She went outside.

It was nice and sunny so she didn't mind much wearing this.

She met Sango at some fancy hotel.

(A/N: If you wanna know...a hotel in Japan has a statue of liberty in back of it...that makes me 

feel sad to be NOT the only one with Miss. Liberty in our country...-.-)

"Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he watched shocked at how Kagome looked in that.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo yelled angrily.

'Why does Inu-Yasha-kun want to look at her when he could be looking at ME?' Kikyo thought, 

jealousy burnt into her gray eyes.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran over to her.

"What?" Kagome said as she began to turn red when she found out people were staring.

"I told you that you would look good in that!" Sango chirped as she began walking to some park.

"Eh....shut up..." Kagome said as they went in park.

"I hate pink..." Kagome said as she pulled on her pink tank top.

"Oh well. You better get used to it 'cause you lost the bet." Sango said happily.

Kagome groaned.

*flashback*

"Okay!" Sango said as she took out a bunch of arrows and a bow out.

"If you can shoot all 54 of these arrows at the target in five minutes you win." Sango said.

"Fine." Kagome said as she took a bow.

"....BUT....if you lose..." Sango said with a smirk.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You have to wear whatever I make you wear for two months.." Sango said, grinning.

"Fine." Kagome said proudly.

"Remember! You can't miss ANY!" Sango said with grins.

"Okay already! Let's just start!" Kagome yelled.

3 min.(s) and 52 sec.(s) later..

"Last arrow." Sango said sadly.

"Heh. Told you I would get it." Kagome said as she aimed her arrow.

But at that moment...Sota walked by the target.

"Gah." Kagome said as she aimed her arrow at a stick.

"Eh....?" Sota said with his eyes cornering the arrow. 

"Wai~!" Sango screamed happily as she jumped up and down.

"SOTA...." Kagome said with flames burning behind her.

*out of flash*

Kagome sighed.

Never leave the back door open when using arrows.

They met up with Miroku and...well there was some other girl there.

"Hi Miroku." Kagome said, repressing a sigh.

"Whoa. Sango made you wear that am I right?" Miroku said with a grin towards Sango.

"No. I wore this on my own." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Really? Kagome I didn't think you wore this kinda-" 

*whack*

"-woman." Miroku said.

"I was being SARCASTIC!!!!" Kagome yelled as she suddenly noticed the younger girl by Miroku.

"Oh! I'm Koharu." the girl said as she hugged onto Miroku. 

"His girlfriend and mate."

"Eh..." was all Miroku could say.

Sango burnt angrily at the girl and wanted to hurt the girl so much.

Kagome noticed this and quickly separated the hug from Koharu and Miroku.

Sango gave a smile that meant simply, thank you.

Inu-Yasha and Kikyo walked by and saw Kagome again.

"Feh. It's the loser group." Kikyo said as she held onto Inu-Yasha's arm.

Inu-Yasha still couldn't help but stare at Kagome. She had something that Kikyo didn't--a smile.

Kouga was nearby and popped up at Kagome.

"Yah!!!" Kagome screamed as she fell onto the wet grass.

"Jeez..." Kagome said as she got up angrily.

"Who do you think you are popping up on people like that!

"A very smart and talented man who is asking you to go on a date." Kouga said with pride.

"And why the hell would I wanna go on a freaking date with you?" Kagome snorted.

"Because THEY want to." Kouga said as he pointed out to the girls cheering behind the gold rim that came out of nowhere....

"Oh migosh you're the famous pop star Kouga Takayori!!!!!!!!!" Koharu screamed as Kagome 

fell to the wet grass once more right after she got up.

"Ergh...." Kagome growled as she held as fist towards Koharu.

Then...suddenly a BIG guy in black popped out of nowhere and pulled the screaming Koharu over behind the gold rim.

Kagome fell to the floor right after she got up again.

'I SWEAR I'LL GO CRAZY....' Kagome yelled in her mind.

"So will you?" Kouga asked as he lent a hand to Kagome who gradually accepted the help.

"Thanks..." Kagome said as she brushed of grass.

"SO?" Kouga said.

"Well-I-Er-Um..." Kagome said.

'MUST....THINK....OF....EXCUSE!!!!!' Kagome thought.

She never went on a date before and never wanted to.

"She'd love to." Sango said for Kagome.

*trip*

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6!" Kouga yelled as a limo popped up and drove him away.

::sweatdrop and Anger veins....::

"SANGO...." Kagome yelled.

"Yes?" Sango said happily as she started thinking of what Kagome should wear.

"I'll KILL YOOOOOOOU!!!" Kagome yelled as she started going after Sango.

"At least you'll kill me wearing a dress!" Sango chirped.

::stop::

Sango smiled.

**__**

^________________________________^

Kagome: ::tears::

Sango: ::SMIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE::

Kagome: ::kick::

Sango: ::into the air with as smile.::

(A/N: OKAY.....so the kick and flying out into the air WASN'T there....but it works ne?)

Miroku stopped them.

"Just don't make Kagome wear a dress...." Miroku said.

"AW...." Sango said.

"YES!!! YAY!" Kagome yelled in victory.

~*~*And guess what?*~*~

Inu-Yasha stood there still and Kikyo was looking at him frustrated.

"Inu-Yasha let's GO! there's nothing more to see here!" Kikyo groaned as she sat on the a bench.

"Huh? Oh yeah....I'm still standing here..." Inu-Yasha said as he grabbed Kikyo's arm and walked off.

'Looking at...Kagome....?' Inu-Yasha thought.

Kikyo looked up at him and frowned.

'Kagome's making Inu-Yasha act all weird...humph.' Kikyo thought.

~*~*So the day went on*~*~

"Hm....whatta bout a nice mini skirt?" Sano chirped at Kagome.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kagome replied.

"Long skirt?" Sango asked once more.

"THE HORROR........" Kagome said.

.

?

"What's so horrible about some stupid skirt?!" Sango asked.

"EVERYTHING..." Kagome replied.

"You're a girl Kagome! Skirts are for your girlish SOUL..." Sango said with star eyes and a bunch of angels and clouds with mouths flying by Kagome.

"I have no GIRLISH soul!" Kagome yelled.

::Clouds fall into a cup of hot chocolate and the angels turn into a cake::

::munch::

Kagome swallowed some cake and drank some hot coffee.

"The PAAAAAIN!" screamed the angels.

"AHHH!!!" screamed the clouds with mouths.

"Did you hear some thing?" Sango asked as she eyed the cake and cup of hot chocolate. 

"Where'd you get that...?"

"No." Kagome said.

"So can I just where the clothes that **_I_** want to wear???" Kagome asked.

(A/N: It seems as if Kagome didn't hear the second question huh? Actually...what WAS the second question? ::sipd hot chocolate and eats angel cake:: YuUuUum...)

"NO. You lost to my bet and you HAVE to...so just agree...." Sango said.

"PLEASE SANGO." Kagome whined.

"NO DRESSES OR SKIRTS!!!" Kagome said.

"Fine, fine..." Sango said.

"But can you wear this at least?" Sango said.

She brought out a silky blue skirt with pink flowers that actually wasn't a skirt but mini shorts. It came with a matching top. 

(A/N: Chinese type. I love those! ^^)

"Hm...Yea okay." Kagome said as she nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

"I'm not coming out..." Kagome said as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"KAGOME! Come out before Kouga comes at least!" Sango yelled.

"He's not coming right now cause it's....what time is it?" Kagome asked as she looked around for a clock.

"6." Sango lied.

"What?!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the bathroom.

"Just kidding!" Sango said.

".....And you're my best friend..." Kagome said.

Suddenly Miroku came in through the window.

"Woo! Kagome you look....like a girl!" Miroku said as Kagome pounded him on the head.

"What time is it really Sango?" Kagome asked as she kicked Miroku

"It's....6.." Sango said as she looked at her clock.

"Stop lying. What time is it really?" Kagome asked 

"Really...It's 6..." Miroku said as he showed Kagome his watch.

Kagome ran and took the jacket and purse that Sango handed her.

As soon as she had put on her shoes he arrived.

"Ergh...I look too much like a wussy girl..." Kagome said to her self as she looked in the mirror.

She tied her hair to add the effect of the real her.

Kouga came up the steps.

::door opens::

"Wow...you look...Kagome?!" Kouga said in aw.

"Uh yea....Let's go!" she said as she got into the limo.

"Y-Yea!" Kouga said.

'Man....Kagome looks... hot...' Kouga thought as he watched her look out the window like a child.

(A/N: KOUGA is not driving!!!)

Kagome opened the window.

She smiled as a slight breeze blew by her face.

A red motorcycle drove next to them.

It was Inu-Yasha and Kikyo...

Inu-Yasha looked at the corner or his eye. 'Kagome?!'

A/N: Review if you ever wanna see this story continue! Inu/Kag all the way! ...Maybe.


	4. Red eyes and fangs?

Inugurl: Here ya all go! I want 100 reviews!!! I know that's asking a lot but I wanna reach that before chapter 5!!!! Or ON chapter 5!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha!!!!!! But I do own the language that I made up!!! ^^

Chapter 4: Red eyes and fangs?

The limo drove off at the EXACT same time when Inu-Yasha started staring at Kagome and was going to run into the truck before him.

(A/N: ::As some police dude:: KEEP YOUR STUPID EYES ON THE ROAD!!! Are you even old enough to drive yet anyways?!)

They drove off and Kagome got off.

She thanked the limo dude named Myouga-cause she was polite, even for a tomboy-and gave him a generous tip.

(A/N: HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA....He's REALLY old...Inu-Yasha's grandpa....)

Inu-Yasha and Kikyo were at the same restaurant where Kagome and Kouga were.

'Jeez....fancy places suck....they always have something with brains and guts...' Kagome thought 

as she read the Japanese menu.

'Stupid fancy restaurants....Always have some kind of guts in the food....' Inu-Yasha thought as he browsed through the menu.

(A/N: What smart people...)

Kouga and Kikyo were good with this type of food.

Kikyo was pretty rich and that was the only way she was able to be as popular as she is now.

Kouga was some rock star that all girls knew and no duh was rich.

(A/N: ^___________________________^)

Kagome sighed and decided to tell Kouga that this restaurant wasn't really she had in mind.

But then....

::boom::

The kitchen in back had...er....exploded....

Kagome wasn't screaming crazily or anything but took the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the fire-she actually, was having fun spraying foam on rich people.

Inu-Yasha used the hose...

(A/N: Fire fighters UNITE!!!!!!!!)

Kouga was standing.

'Kagome's not the average girl...' Kouga thought.

'Kagome's a show off...' Kikyo thought.

'Inu-Yasha could've handled it all himself...'

The fire was put out and Kagome and Inu-Yasha had gotten wet...

****

::flashback to a couple of minutes ago::

::fwish:: went the hose as Inu-Yasha pulled it out and sprayed it.

The water hit Kagome and she turned the hose around at him.

"Bwak. Hey!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

He sprayed her some more and no one saw this.

They were in the mid fire.

Kagome 'extinguished' Inu-Yasha.

He had foamy white hair.

O-o 

^_______^ 

She sprayed him with water to wash off the foam.

"Why's you spray me with the extinguisher?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Your hair caught on fire." Kagome said as she pointed to the end of his long black hair.

they were burnt.

Well anyways...

::SPRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY::

They got each other wet.

Kagome twisted her hair around to dry it.

Inu-Yasha just left it.

"Um...Kouga...Can we go to ANOTHER restaurant ...?" Kagome said.

"Oh, of course! This dump is all burnt out! I know another fancy place by-" Kagome cut Kouga off.

"I was thinking...something...NOT really fancy....?" Kagome said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kouga said.

"Hm..." Kagome thought.

And with that Kagome directed the Myouga to a carnival.

Inu-Yasha on the other hand...

"I want to go home." Kikyo argued as she looked at the soggy Inu-Yasha in disgust.

"Dry off and change your clothes. You look like a dead rat." Kikyo said.

'Damn, she's acting like a bitch...' Inu-Yasha thought.

He only dried his hair.

He didn't bother to change his clothes.

They were a little wet...so what?

Kikyo only sighed and said that that would work for now.

She asked where else could they go now.

Meanwhile....

Kagome and Kouga are at the movies...

But BEFORE they got there.

"We can't let you go looking like you do NOW..." Kagome said.

"What?! Why not?!" Kouga said as he looked at his clothes.

"Well...." Kagome said. "You still look like a rich pop star and there are LOT'S of girls in there..." 

"So?" Kouga said.

"They'll go crazy and ruin the movie! SO...You gotta look like the average teenager." Kagome said.

(A/N: Maybe where **_I_** live, it isn't as normal as you would SAY but what the hell....)

Kagome had made Kouga wear blue jeans instead of his leather denims. 

...wear a white cotton t-shirt instead of his red shirt

....a gray vest over that instead of the blue jacket.

(A/N: Blue jacket like Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh wears!!! ^^)

...AND Kagome just left him to wear his red leather SKECHERS shoes and leave his hair in a ponytail.

He STILL looked hot...

Well maybe cause of the black sunglasses he wore but who cares!

'Jeez....' Kagome said.

She walked with him inside and bought the tickets.

(A/N: For all of you who think Kagome is paying-she is NOT. Kouga is paying for EVERYTHING...except the tip Kagome gave Myouga--oh never mind)

The movie they were waiting to start was about some half demon who fell in love with a powerful priestess. 

(A/N: It's actually a myth I saw in a book...oh well) 

OMG...It's looong.

They were both in love. Her father wanted her to marry someone of the celestial royalty. He pleaded her to leave the half demon and go with the other man who would bring their family wealth as they aged but she said no. The father had no choice but to kill the half demon. So one day he told the half demon that his daughter was sick and needed to see him badly or she would die quicker. The half demon didn't believe the father because he had just seen her an hour ago. The father thrashed out the katakana and cut his head off before the half demon had foreseen what he would do. The daughter was picking flowers with the children and soon had a throbbing feeling in her heart and fell ill at the same time he had cut off the demon's head off. She died instantly. The girl's soul and spirit became a demon (that looked like her still) who was looking for her boyfriend. She searched and searched. She came to her father and asked him. He told her that villagers had killed him. Her gentle eyes turned red and her hair white. her teeth had fangs and her nails were long claws. The necklace her father gave her turned to a bow and arrow. She killed the villagers because they would not tell her where the body of the demon was. A little boy cried out that no one killed him and that he had seen her father chop off his head. She turned white. She turned around and there she saw her father in shock. She killed him. She fell to the ground and wept, eyes red from anger, hate, and sorrow. Even though she knew the truth of her boyfriend, she still believed he was alive and looking for her. It got foggy. She went to the forest (where present day Tokyo sits) and asked everyone who came about her way. If they said no, she would start sobbing crazily and you would get shot by her arrow and fall into hell. If yes, you have to lead her there and she'll be breathing down your back until she sees him.

And the movie was over.

(A/N: I would recommend the 154 page book of that Japanese legend but I forgot the title...)

Kouga hugged a bear that he borrowed from a toddler next to him.

He ended up taking it WITH him and ended up giving it to Kagome.

Kagome ENJOYED it so much that she talked about it the whole time.

"What the fuck..." Kouga said as the approached where they had the limo parked.

"I guess you forgot to pay him..." Kagome said.

Kouga went ~.~

"We'll walk." Kagome said.

"Sure." Kouga said with O-O eyes.

It had gotten foggy and Kagome and Kouga ended up in the forest.

A beautiful girl with long hair was standing near a tree with her eyes closed.

You can't make out what colors cause it's dark.

She seemed to be crying.

Kagome went up and asked her if she knew the way out.

Her eyes flashed open. They were red. Her hair was white. Long nails. Fangs.

Kagome and Kouga backed up in fear.

A/N: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!! If you want more REVIEW!!!! Click the button and marry Inu-Yasha! or anyone!


	5. Chapter 6: Stabbing a pic?

Inugurl: Sorry it took so long!!!! I tried sooooooooo hard to finish up early but I got busy~! ^^;; Oh and the movie story thing I wrote, I think it was in Japanese Fables & Folk tales. That's where it came from. Here's your chapter. (oh yea. Kouga isn't a girly girl I know....)

Disclaimer: why the heck do I need a disclaimer??? The sadder I am when I have to admit I don't own Inu-Yasha....

Chapter 5( or not..)

I forgot...what chapter I was on....

Kagome just stares blankly at the face that seemed somewhat...familiar? Why was it that she seemed so familiar? 'Hm....' Kagome thought...'That weeping voice doesn't really sound like it's weeping....'

'That is so fake.' Kouga said. The wind blew by his back and it sent a dull shiver through his spine.

'That wind....it's from a fan....' Kouga said.

He turned around and saw a giant fan, dull green lights, a fog maker and a whole crew of people.

-.o;;

Kagome noticed Kouga moving around so she turned around as well.

"You're not supposed to turn around~!" Steven Spielberg shouted angrily. "I traveled to Japan to film a movie for you people and this is what you do?!" 

"Um...." Kouga and Kagome both say.

People in the cast suddenly popped out with boards saying, NOT. ENOUGH. SLEEP. 

HAVEN'T. EATEN. IN. SEVEN. DAYS.

****

._**.**

"Well finish up filming it already damn it." the supposed to be weeping lady said in a male voice.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey you're that guy..." Kagome said with a confused look.

"Um....Fluffymaru?" Kagome said wonderly, not knowing his name.

"IT'S SESSHOMARU YOU RETARD." Sesshomaru said the same expression he gave everyone.

"hey-" Kagome said and was cut off by Kouga, "Hey-you can't call Kagome a retard, retard!"

"Look who's talking. Having your hair up in the same way as the girl you're with. How manly." 

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hey at least I didn't have to act as a girl like YOU!" Kouga said.

"Don't insult me!" Sesshomaru said.

They started fighting and the cast didn't want to see so they put the fog maker machine in front of them. While Mr. Spielberg went away on an airplane, deciding that it wasn't worth flying to Japan, and that they weren't paying him enough for all the work he PUT in. While Kagome stood with a "hehe?" expression and every once in a while kicked the fighting blob images that she saw.

(A/N: I love the group winds!!!!! (Japan) they are so cool!! Not exactly cute and not tall either....::sniff:: I'm taller...the tallest one in the group is 5'8..)

Kagome just sat down. What a nice night this would be huh? 'Never going on a date ever again...' Kagome thought. 'If this is going to happen all the time...'

Just then Inu-Yasha and Kikyo crossed their path....Kikyo seemed really grumpy. They were on Inu-Yasha's motorcycle. 

"Don't you dare stop by to say hi to that Kagome girl again Inu-Yasha. You ruined this date that you set up for me already. Humph." Kikyo said forcefully.

"I'm not going to say HI..." Inu-Yasha said as he trailed off. 

"..Who said I set up this date?! You are the one who woke me up at two at night and announced that we were going on a date today!" 

"Oh yea. That was fun. Waking you up is fun." Kikyo said hitting Inu-Yasha's back. He was stopping nearby Kagome and the moving ball of fog.

"Hey." Inu-Yasha said to Kagome. 

"INU-YASHA...!!!" Kikyo yelled hitting his back harder that he felt like kicking her right off and start burying her.

"Hey, I didn't say HI." Inu-Yasha said looking up.

Guess what? He did kick her off. When she started aiming for his face. Kagome looked to the side on the corner of her eyes to stop herself from laughing. The ball of fog stopped moving. 

"Hey, Inu-Yasha, you stay away from her. I'M with her. If you like her so much, wait your turn in line." Kouga said under the weight of Sesshomaru's fist.

Kagome cocked her head. "Hm?"

Inu-Yasha just sweatdropped and said, "Hey, I don't like her! She'...she's...badly dressed and...and...geeky...and...weird..." 

"That's better." Kikyo said as she got back on her seat and Inu-Yasha started revving up his motorcycle and left.

On the way Inu-Yasha thought, 'She dresses like a boy....she IS sorta geeky....and weird...I don't think...I like her? Wait, who said I liked her in the first place anyway?!' Inu-Yasha shook his head to rid of the thought.

A police car drove by after he nearly crashed into another car and passed a red light and over went the speed limit.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome still cocked her head but she held a small amount of anger in her.

'Damn Inu-Yasha.' Kagome said. She was too confused.

She noticed Kouga and Sesshomaru just sitting cross legged and watching her.

"What are you staring at?!" Kagome shouted and she stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Kouga said.

"No duh. She likes Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru said.

!!

'She likes Inu-Yasha?!' Both of them thought.

'No way, she's MINE!" Kouga thought.

'I'm not going to let my brother have anyone like HIM..." Sesshomaru thought. 

So they both stormed off, both in different directions.

The cast was sleeping....and no one actually noticed the rain...

~*~*~*~*~

At Kagome's house, Kouga was constantly ringing the doorbell but she didn't open the door, nor did anyone else.

She was too busy stabbing a scribbled picture of Inu-Yasha. She still didn't know why she was angry like this, but for now, she was going to think that it was a I-Hate-You-Inu-Yasha feeling of anger.

She left the room and drank some cherry coke. 

The picture of Inu-Yasha was scribbled up and had holes through his heart and around the picture. 

...And Kagome did NOT do that on purpose

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: I wanna reach 150 please! So that's how many reviews? I hope you all like this! I'm wasting lots of time on this instead of my *a-hem* homework...


	6. Field Trip okay, no firld trip at all RE...

Inuwhat: So people.... here's your chapter! Yay I got my goal for my 5th chappie! Here's your chap and I am hoping for a soon 200! O-: 

Disclaimer: I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate saying these.... Did I say sumtin about this in other chapters?

Chapter 6 (this IS chapter **_6_** right?)

Field Trip

They were at school.... Yep.... At school... Where pretty much everyone is stuck on ignoring the lesson on feudal Japan...

"And in feudal Japan, a famous book was written by one of the many woman authors. The novel is called the tale of Genji. Now I want you all to write a 2,000 word essay on this novel after you read it in 2 days." the teacher said in a death-like trance.

Paper airplanes flew over and hit his glasses. One entered his mouth. Guess what? He chewed it and swallowed it. (Blegh. Due to strawberry scented ink) 

Inu-Yasha was busy borrowing some of the girls' scented gel pens and scribbling rude messages into the paper.

He stuck a couple of the class hamster's 'pebbles' into it. Then...he threw it towards the teachers' mouth....

(A/N: EW!!!!! You poor, poor, POOR man....{actually...it's my fault for writing that.})

There was enough scented strawberry for that (I'll say) mentally disturbed man to think that there were no *a-hems* in that airplane.

Kagome was so bored. She just kicked the teachers' chair and he fell off. The paper airplane splattered onto the board behind him. Kagome got up and took a hall pass. (with no signature by the way)

She pushed an angry Inu-Yasha off his chair and whacked his head with the chair that suddenly floated up into the air for her to hold. She went down the stairs and into the courtyard. 

An angry Kikyo followed her. 

~*~*~*~*~

'How dare that bitch hit Inu-Yasha!' Kikyo thought angrily as she snuck off.

'Only I can do that.'

Guess where Kikyo found Kagome? Up on the school roof.

Kagome went by to a large cage that Kikyo would've thought was a pigeon room. 

And....it IS. 

As Kagome opened the door, a large cat popped out but it uh.... Shrunk?

It was a white cat with red eyes and a large enough tail to look like three. 

It wasn't though.... Right? 

She purred and Kagome kneeled down to give her a lap. 

"Shh....We don't want anyone to know I'm keeping you here mm?" Kagome said nicely to her.

Kikyo giggled evilly with new plans under her breath and the cat heard it abruptly.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Kagome asked.

Kirara suddenly grew large and scary-like. 

(HOW? O-o) 

Kikyo hunched back behind where she was hiding. Kirara hissed and showed her fangs. Kikyo finally stood up and Kagome growled. 

"Kikyo...if you followed me here just to ruin my life anymore than you already have.... I swear I'll hurt you...." Kagome growled while her angry aura showed behind her.

"Oh? You wouldn't want me to tell the principal about you keeping that weird cat here." Kikyo smirked in a way that Kagome was sure that if Kirara weren't in front of her she would jump up and break that damn bitch's face. 

Kikyo laughed so evilly that Kirara jumped up and tried stomping on her. Kikyo just kicked her off and Kirara landed on the ground with a thump. 

~*~*~*~*

The class under the roof heard and looked out the window to see. Inu-Yasha saw Kikyo and Kagome. 

Sango saw a cute little cat and pretty much suddenly (teleported?) to the roof and Kirara jumped up into her lap seeing that this was the first other girl who didn't look like Kagome.

(A/N: In Japan, students have only one class besides Gym and they don't need to go anywhere. 

They just have the teachers move in and out of the classroom. So the class doesn't change. The teachers do.)

'Wow. DIDN'T think Sango would ever teleport.... Never knew she COULD....' Kagome thought with a 'I wanna try teleporting!' look.

Kagome, Sango, and Kirara decided to fight Kikyo IF Kikyo wanted to fight 3 to 1.

"Fine then." Kikyo said.

They all got ready to fight and then....

Inu-Yasha and a couple other guys came to help KIKYO?

(Inu-Yasha bribed them all to help with some rich U.S. dollars. Which are fake by the way. They don't know though.)

Another chair appeared in her hand and she swung it at his head. 

"Dammit, why are you always here whenever **_I_** am?!" Kagome yelled, hitting the same part of the head every time.

"YOU'RE not worth anything, but SHE-" Inu-Yasha pointed to Kikyo who was flirting with some guys at the corner of the roof, not even scared.

'She's not worth a damn penny.' Inu-Yasha thought angrily with images of her falling off the roof.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome watched her angrily as if they were expecting her to notice.

Sango had happy tears in her eyes, "It's the perfect couple." 

Then the tears of joy faded.

"You should really be wearing the girls' uniform you know. Dresses would really brighten your complexion and you would definitely blend in with him a lot better." Sango said with happy angels and clouds floating around. 

(A/N: Will the angels and clouds meet their sad fate once more? Find out next time on Iono can't think!) 

(ending theme)

**__**

(If you are smart, go through the ending theme)

dum da dum da dum dum da da 

La la la lala la lala

Bum badum bum baba bum badabadabum

dum da dum da dum dum da da 

La la la lala la lala

Bum badum bum baba bum badabadabum

dum da dum da dum dum da da 

La la la lala la lala

Bum badum bum baba bum badabadabum

dum da dum da dum dum da da 

La la la lala la lala

Bum badum bum baba bum badabadabum

dum da dum da dum dum da da 

La la la lala la lala

Bum badum bum baba bum badabadabum

__

Did you really think that I would really end it there? Yeah RIGHT. 

Kirara jumped up and ate them. 

"AH!!!!! The pain!!!!!" The shrieks and groans were quite loud-and from Kirara's belly! 

Some LANGUAGE was heard as well.....

Why don't we just skip that! Okay!

Kagome pulled Kikyo by the collar of her shirt and Kikyo nearly fell off the roof, but to her unlikeness, she didn't fall.

"Listen. You're the one who wanted to fight. If you're too chicken to fight why don't you take your dumb ass guys back to class and we can get on with whatever we were doing. Okay bit-Kikyo?" Kagome said quickly.

"Fine." Kikyo said. She snapped and the guys she were flirting with went to class. When all the guys except Inu-Yasha, Miroku (who was there somehow...) and Sango with the cat were long gone, Kikyo pushed Kagome. 

"Kagome!" Sango yelled! 

Kagome was off the roof.

Kikyo gave a small laugh and went off.

"She deserved it. Oh. And if any of you report this to ANYONE. I swear that I can put it back onto you. Who would they believe? Innocent wittle Kikyo or you?" 

"Oh and I know that YOU wouldn't say anything Inu-chan." Kikyo said as she gave a small peck on the cheek to Inu-Yasha and left.

Inu-Yasha didn't want to seem very 'helpful' so he just left without saying a word.

"Yo. I'm not dead." Kagome said suddenly. She was hanging off the edge and had a very bored face.

"Need some help?" Sango asked as she lent a hand. 

"I lost a friggin shoe..." Kagome said angrily. "Cost forty five bucks too..." Kagome said with a T- face. 

So with only one shoe, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku went back to class. 

'I'm going to get you someday Kikyo...' Kagome thought furiously as she trotted ahead of Sango and Miroku. 

(A/N: More reviews please! I don't much time to write a lot so reviews would help!)


End file.
